Isshōmaru Ureshii/Yuzuru Akiraka (forme)
DISCLAIMER:'I DO '''NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL YUZURU! THE ORIGINAL YUZURU IS PROPERTY OF USER:CRIMSONKNIGHT328!!!!'' Yuzuru Akiraka (譲る 明らか, Akiraka Yuzuru) is a Visored currently living in the human world. He is the preferred battle form of Isshōmaru Ureshii. Appearance Yuzuru is a tall young man with long purple hair and gray eyes. He usually wears a black/gray outfit with gray boots and a golden bangle with a large crimson crystal on his left hand. In school, Yuzuru wears the standard male school uniform with some of the buttons unfastened and his hair is either tied up or left as normal depending on the day. His alternet outfit in shinigami form is similar to his usual except it is darker and covers more of his body with more cloth and a dark red scarf. Due to his long hair and slender figure, he is often mistaken for a young woman and he tends to get into fights because of it. Rather than wearing his zanpakutō on his hip or back, he carries it with either hand by holding onto the long ribbon attached to the sheath. Personality Yuzuru's personality is very cynical, only doing things for his own self interest. He has a tendency to tease others, especially those that are close to him. Once he forms a strong bond of friendship with others, he tends to care for and protect them at all cost. Due to his past, physical appearance, Bankai, hollow mask, and Resurrección, he has an insecurity with himself being too feminine even though he tries to not show that vulnerability. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship: Yuzuru is extremely proficient in using his zanpakutō, to the point of holding off opponents using their Shikai while keeping his own sword sealed. His sword style is described as swift and graceful, usually comparing it to a dance more than actual combat. : Seinaru Hane no Nagare: (聖なる羽の流れ, Sacred Feather Flow) Yuzuru raises his sword towards the air and pours spiritual energy into his sword until it resembles a gigantic glowing feather roughly the size of a skyscraper; once it is fully formed, he swings it down and causes massive destruction to the target and the surrounding area. Due to the fact that he has to stay still and focus his energy and the enormity of this attack, this technique is meant to be used on huge targets such as Yammy Riyalgo's Resurrección. However, a smaller version of this attack can be done in a weaker but faster method by focusing and forming a feather roughly double the length of his sword instead. Flash Steps Master: As a fighter that relies on speed and technique rather than brute strength, Yuzuru has a high level of proficiency in this skill. He tends to use it as a way to close the gap between an opponent or use it as an afterimage to dodge an attack and distract the enemy. : Senken no mai: (センケンのまい, Thousand Blades Dance) Yuzuru makes use of his shunpo to attack an enemy from multiple directions; leaving a thousand cuts on the enemy, severely weakening them if not outright killing them from the pain and blood loss. : Sakumai: (佐久の舞, Splitting Dance) Yuzuru makes use of shunpo to split himself into two copies of himself to dodge an attack, move behind the enemy, recombine, and finishing with an attack from behind. Kidō Expert: Yuzuru excels in the practice of Kidō, being able to use high level binding, destruction, and healing spells without the incantations. :Unnamed Spell: Yuzuru created a unique spell that forms an eternal bond between two people that can never be severed once completed. This bond gives the two people who have been bonded by this spell the ability to know the condition of the other person; whether they are healthy, tired, in combat, in a life threatening situation, or dead. The requirements for using this spell are that the two people to be bonded must each have an object (something they wear, an accessory) with a jewel or gem in it to bond their reiatsu to, and that the two must face each other and hold both of their hands together. When reciting the spell, the two must chant the incantations at the same time while flowing their reiatsu evenly into the other. Once the spell is completed, the gem or jewel they had with the object will begin to glow, signaling the success of the spell. Depending on how the gem or jewel glows, it shows the status of the one that they are bonded to. An even and brilliant glow shows that they are healthy, a muted or less brilliant glow means that they are tired, it starts to flash while they are in combat, a dim flickering light when in a life threatening situation, and a colorless and dull gem or jewel when they are dead. Incantation: Currently Unknown. Vast Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is far higher than that of an average captain. He can use his reiatsu to crush weaker enemies, strengthen his skin to block attacks, and amplify his attack power by focusing his spiritual power into his sword. Even though he has such massive spiritual power, he can hide it to the point of sneaking up on others who have excellent sensing abilities. Keen Intellect: Yuzuru is very perceptive, being able to see and analyze the properties of attacks after seeing it once. When he fights with other Shinigami, he tends to learn the special abilty of their zanpakutō soon after they release it. With the information gathered while fighting the enemy, he can plan out a way to counter or dodge the attack. Additionally, he is able to multitask, being able to fight in a fierce battle while coming up with multiple strategies to change the flow of battle to his favor. His analytical ability also allows him to determine whether someone is lying to him or figure out what someone's objective really is. Trap Sense: He seems to have an innate ability to determine whether or not the person he is interacting with is a "trap" (A term for a man dressed as a young woman with the intent to fool men). Yuzuru seems to feel uncomfortable or something "off" about the person and realize that he is a trap, usually mid-way through a conversation. Examples of him using this unusual ability are his initial meetings with Isshōmaru Ureshii and Kawaii Kagamine. Zanpakutō Aohime (青姫, Blue Princess) is a katana with a white hilt, a gold rectangular guard with 2 indents on each side, a matching golden pommel, and a long white ribbon wrapped around a black sheath. The spirit form of Aohime is that of a young lady with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress with a large blue bow on top of her head. She is often portrayed with a cheery and optimistic personality but she is actually a calm and collected person that manipulates the people around her to get what she wants. Much to his dismay, she usually teases Yuzuru about his physical appearance and his Bankai when they train. When she isn't teasing him about those things, she talks about his personal and private life which annoys him almost as much. When they train together, Aohime has a habit of fighting Yuzuru at a slightly higher level than him to try to force him to reach further into his own power and abilities. Yuzuru's Inner World is that of a large garden filled with blue roses and a castle in the background. Shikai: Aohime is released with the command "Dance with beauty and grace". Aohime's shikai form is that of a silver longsword with a sapphire gem in the center of the sword. : Shikai Special Ability: The main ability of Aohime is the power to create up to seven blue energy swords resembling the physical Shikai form of the sword and moving them to the will of the owner. The seven energy swords are composed of extremely dense spirit energy, making it possible to cut through the hierro of an espada class arrancar. Yuzuru is able to control each and every action of every sword to the point of him being able to attack the blind spots of his opponents while they are distracted by the other swords or himself. Due to the dense composition of the swords and detailed movement that is required to control it, it takes years of practice to maintain and fully control all seven of the swords while moving and attacking in combination with himself. When Yuzuru first learned his shikai, he could barely control three swords due to the difficulty of maintaining the swords and moving them. When Yuzuru asked about the lack of offensive techniques that Aohime has, she responded that "Our Shikai is a sword that protects our loved ones and all that good stuff...besides, with those seven swords and your creativity, I'm quite sure you can do alot even without any kind of special attack." : Sword Flight: Not really a technique, but Yuzuru uses one of the swords that he creates to use as a hoverboard to travel at a high velocity. It is usually used for transport when he is too tired or lazy to travel via shunpo. : Sankenshu: (サンケンシュ, Three Sword Guard) is a technique that uses three of the swords that Yuzuru created to form a large triangular shield to block attacks, though the edges of the shield are as sharp as the blades that form it. The shield is formed by having three swords join and connect in the shape of a triangle by the pommels and blades pointing outwards. It is strong enough to endure several high powered ceros before it begins to crack. When Yuzuru chooses to separate the swords from the barrier, the excess barrier fragments are shot outwards to damage the enemy. : Shikensu: ( シケンス, Four Sword Protect) is a technique that uses four of the swords that Yuzuru creates a barrier shaped like a triangular pyramid to protect or capture a target. Like Sankenshu, Shikensu can take a lot of damage before it begins to crack and shoots out fragments when it is disengaged. Bankai: Konpeki no Joō (紺碧の女王, Azure Queen): Yuzuru's appearance during Bankai is that he is wearing an elegant azure colored dress with golden accents, a dark blue choker, and his hair is tied up. The longsword that he was holding has the hilt and blade further lengthened in its Bankai form and the sapphire gem placed in the center of the guard has become larger as well. Because of the way he looks in this form, all those that have seen it and lived has either only seen the attack or has promised to never tell anyone of what he looks like. He tends to attack with his Bankai when there is a smokescreen around him so no one can see what he looks like and he disengages his Bankai just before the smoke clears. The spirit form of Konpeki no Joō is that of a young lady with azure colored eyes, long light blue hair, and two wings on the right side of her body. She wears a beautiful light blue dress matching her hair color with a large azure ribbon tied to her waist that matches her eyes. Her personality is different than that of her Shikai form, she seems to be more kind and caring by comparison. She doesn't even tease Yuzuru about his appearance, though she does comment on how cute she thinks he looks while in his Bankai form. Yuzuru seems to prefer training with Konpeki no Joō but he never seems to find a secluded enough place to train without being found to risk entering Jinzen in his Bankai form. : Bankai Special Ability: Konpeki no Joō's main special ability is that the limitation of the number of swords that Yuzuru can create is removed and that the length, power, and density of the swords are all vastly increased. : Ken no Arashi: (剣の嵐, Storm of Swords) This technique makes use of the thousands of swords that Yuzuru controls and sends them to fly around the enemy and cutting them from all angles. This technique looks like a gigantic blue tornado from a great distance away. This attack will shred an enemy until nothing is left except for a large pile of mangled flesh. : Ken no Sekai: (剣の世界, World of Swords) The function of this technique is to cover the entire combat area in multiple triangular shields (Sankenshu) that resembles a dome. Within that dome, Yuzuru's reiatsu fills the entire area making it near impossible for the opponent to sense his spiritual energy. Because of the increased density of his reiatsu in the area, the swords he can create are stronger and can form at a higher rate. In this domain, he can create as many swords, Sankenshu, and Shikensu as he wants as long as he has the energy to do so. The true power of this technique is that the reiatsu that fills the dome is in fact microscopic particles that form his swords and barriers. When an opponent has stayed in the dome long enough and inhaled enough of these particles, Yuzuru can form the swords inside of them and cut them open from the inside out. Final Form: Yuzuru's last resort in battle, he fuses his zanpakutō spirit and inner hollow with himself to achieve the pinnacle of his power. While in this form, Yuzuru becomes female and his sword fuses with his body like his Resurrección but his appearance is significantly different. Yuzuru's hair becomes a dark black while in this state, her eyes shift to an azure color, and she wears a metallic black and blue dress with matching black gauntlets and boots. She also seems to be surrounded by particles of visible light blue spiritual energy. Being in this form does greatly increase Yuzuru's power but in exchange, Yuzuru will have to remain in female form for a year immediately after using it. The spirit form of the fusion of Konpeki no Joō and Yuzuru's inner hollow is that of a young lady with azure colored eyes and long silver hair tied by two azure colored ribbons. She wears a simple black and blue dress with white frills, a simple azure ribbon tied around her neck, and black stockings. The appearance of Yuzuru's inner world also seems to change to an empty area with a large magic circle written on the floor. : Final Form Special Ability: Overall, the special ability that Yuzuru has in this form are greatly similar to all of her past forms with the only difference being her increased ammounts of Reiatsu, efficiency in manipulating it, and her amplified offensive and defensive capabilities. She can now create barriers in this form and her swords have piercing abilities, which originate from her Bankai and Resurrección forms respectively. The form of which her swords are created have changed as well; it becomes a brilliant white sword with a rather unique and elegant guard. A new ability that Yuzuru has access to in this form is that the swords that she creates can be detonated to fire off thousands upon thousands of miniature swords outwards to pierce straight through the enemy, literaly tearing them to shreds with the force and shear number of swords penetrating their body. : Augmented Ken no Arashi: Is basically the same as the attack used in her Bankai form except the swords can be detonated to create more swords to completely annihilate the enemy. The range and damage of this attack are amplified as well. : Augmented Ken no Sekai: Is the same as the technique used in her Bankai form except the size of the dome is vastly increased. While in this dome, the swords and barriers created here are created instantly anywhere at anytime and the Reiatsu particles within it are far more dense. Oddly enough, there is a large magic circle encompasing the radius of the dome imprinted onto the ground when used in Yuzuru's final form. : Shuuketsu Yaiba: (終決 刃, Ending Sword) Is Yuzuru's ultimate attack, he uses up the remainder of he energy to create a colossal sword high up in the air and launches it straight downward to envelope a large area in blinding white light that annihilates anything it touches. After using this attack, Yuzuru will revert to her Shinigami form as a female. Hollowfication Yuzuru's hollow mask seems more unique compared to other vizards as his only covers part of the face. Another trait would stand in the fact it does not look very frightening. His mask resembles that of a masquerade mask with black markings on it, a frill rim, and a large white flower on the right side of his mask; hinting at a plant/flower, gracious and elegant, type of hollow rather than an animal one. Because of the way his mask looks, he tends to draw enough of his hollow powers to the point of his eyes changing colors without forming the mask. Yuzuru's inner hollow is extremely docile compared to others to the point of giving over the hollow powers to him when he asked. An unusual feature about his inner hollow is that it looks like a young lady with long silver hair with a small pink ribbon tied to towards back of her head and golden eyes rather than a white version of himself. When questioned by Yuzuru about her appearance, she answered that inner hollows are the physical manifestation of one's fears, hatred, and despair but since Yuzuru's only hatred and despair was his feminine appearance, the result would be that his inner hollow is a beautiful young woman. When his inner hollow takes over, Yuzuru's hair color shifts from his natural purple to a silver color and his voice changes to something similar to the inner hollows voice (a feminine voice). His inner hollow fights enough to only change the tide of battle to his favor and lets him take over afterwards, unlike the usual method of forcibly ripping off the mask to regain control. Cero: Yuzuru is rather proficient in using ceros, he is able to use two unique cero attacks and can fire ceros from either of his hands. His cero is azure colored and is extremely destructive, seeing as how he is able to level an entire mountain range in one shot. : Cero Empalador '(Zero Impaler): Is an extremely condensed cero shot from his index finger that can pierce through almost anything. He can also move his hand as he is firing this cero to cut through objects from a distance. : '''Cero lluvia de Meteoros '(Zero Meteor Shower): Is a series of ceros shot consecutively from both hands that hits single or multiple targets with precision and accuracy. Because of the number and rate at which the ceros are fired, it is described as a meteor shower by those who have seen it from a distance. '''Bala: Yuzuru shoots his bala by swinging his sword rather than punching, making his bala larger and being able to hit a target with a higher impact. Like his cero, his bala is azure colored. Varying Speed Regeneration: In addition to gaining an increase in speed and attack power, Yuzuru's hollow powers also gives him the ability to heal himself from nonfatal wounds. The rate of his regeneration increases proportionally to how much he has hollowfied; slow healing with just changing his eye color, quick healing with his mask on, and instantaneous healing in his hollow form. Shikai/Bankai Augmentation: When Yuzuru taps into his hollow powers, the color of the swords that he controls changes into a golden yellow and the speed and power of those swords are drastically increased. Augmented Seinaru Hane no Nagare: The attack power of this attack is increased proportionally to how hollowfied Yuzuru is and the white glow that the attack originally had changes to a black color due to the hollowfication. Resurrección: Reina Violeta (紫 女王, Violet Queen) is released with the command "End all conflict". When the release occurs, the color of his spiritual energy becomes black and the sky above him darkens. His form resembles his Bankai with a twist: his gender actually changes when Yuzuru uses his Resurrección. Yuzuru's hair seem to grow longer and the color of his/her eyes change to represent a dark gold. She wears a dress with predominant cromatics of black and white, resembling the nihlism, along with matching and stockings. Because of these odd changes, Yuzuru has never willingly entered this form. The only time that Reina Violeta is ever used is when Yuzuru's inner hollow couldn't fully utilize the body correctly due to the gender difference. After Yuzuru made use of his final form, his Resurrección changed slightly in appearance and ability. Her hair color is different, with a lighter shade of violet near the top of her head and gradually changing to a bronze color near the end. Her dress changes to a shorter one with more frills compared to Reina Violeta before using the Shuuketsu Yaiba and silver ribbons are wrapped around her sleaves and stockings. The swords created in this form are smaller and more condensed with a pitch black color with a light golden outline. When she grabs a hold of the sword, it becomes a physical blade though it isn't as elegant as the form composed of spiritual energy. : Resurrección Special Ability: Reina Violeta's special ability is similar to Yuzuru's Bankai except she cannot create barriers, the defensive powers Yuzuru once had being converted to offensive ones; signifying the change in favor of the inner/opposite/hollow side. The color of the swords that she creates represent a tint of dark gold and seem larger and more dense than the ones that he/she creates during Bankai. The swords that Reina Violeta create have an additional special property that allows it to pierce through barriers and other defenses that Yuzuru couldn't while drawing from his/her Shinigami powers. : Tormenta de Espadas: (Storm of Swords) Is a technique similar if not the same as Yuzuru's Bankai, it makes use of the near limitless swords that can be created to simultaneously attack a single target or decimate a designated area. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (Second Stage) When Yuzuru initiates her Segunda Etapa, she has an array of petals fall around her and her spiritual energy is greatly increased. Her overall appearance changes to a lighter and brighter color scheme with a larger bust size. Yuzuru's dark violet hair lightens to a pale shade of lavender and her eyes shift to a beautiful lilac color. Her dress becomes a more revealing light blue one with white ribbons and black trimming, wearing azure colored gloves and a black ribbon tied around her waist. In addition to the clothing change, there are two blue roses placed in Yuzuru's hair and a single blue rose with a heart shaped sapphire gem placed on her dress. : Segunda Etapa Special Ability: All of Yuzuru's abilities in her previous form are greatly enhanced. The swords that she can form now have narrower blades, making it easier to pierce through an opponent's defense and flesh. Even though the blades are now smaller and more compact, the desctuctive force of the impact made by the swords are drastically increased. Category:Male Category:EverlastingDarkness5000 Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters